


If the DMC characters could hear the announcer...

by UnluckyLeek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyLeek/pseuds/UnluckyLeek
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, featuring Vergil...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	If the DMC characters could hear the announcer...

A heavy moon hangs in the sky, its pale light reflecting off silver hair below. A sword passes through mottled flesh, slicing with ease through sinew and bone. Cracked asphalt stains red as thick liquid is flicked from the blade’s tip. A piercing scream shatters the air as the beast falls, effervescent remnants disappearing into the ground below. The katana is sheathed with an inaudible click. Its wielder straightens; loose locks are returned to their rightful position-

“SMOKIN’ SEXY STYLE!!” 

The warrior stiffens, then turns. Finding nothing but darkness, he sighs. One of these days, he will work out where that incessant voice is coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few minutes while I had writer’s block haha
> 
> This wasn’t planned, it just kind of happened while I felt like trying to write in present tense, so sorry if it’s weird XD
> 
> Is this even long enough for AO3...?


End file.
